


All to Myself

by roo17



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Horror, M/M, Romance, Yandere, psycho!Knock Out, slight robo gore?, yandere!Knock Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo17/pseuds/roo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown couldn't be happier now that Knock Out was his. However, when Airachnid comes aboard the Nemesis, he notices Knock Out begins to act...differently. Yandere!Knock Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All to Myself

Breakdown was beyond ecstatic when Knock Out asked him out. He had developed feelings for the red medic over the years, but his paranoid nature, coupled with the fact that he didn't wish to ruin their friendship, prevented him from ever saying anything. But here they were now—a month into their relationship with no problems or hitches. His patience had payed off, and Breakdown couldn't have been happier when he felt Knock Out's servo grab his as they began to slip into recharge for the night. With a soft smile and content hum, the blue mech thought nothing in the universe could ruin his happiness.

How wrong he was.  
 

* * *

  
He noticed the changes when Airachnid appeared on the ship two weeks later, how Knock Out's demeanor began to take an almost…creepy turn. Breakdown would often find Knock Out stalking him, catching glimpses of the red medic peeking at him from behind a corner in the hallway. And when Airachnid was around, Knock Out stuck closely to Breakdown, often insulting the femme in what appeared to be playful jabs. At first, the blue mech hardly paid any attention to it; maybe his lover was just feeling a bit territorial and wanted to show the femme what was  _his_. And maybe, he thought, it was just part of his imagination—he  _was_  quite paranoid at times, after all.

But then Breakdown began to catch Knock Out muttering darkly to himself when he thought no one was around—going on about how someone needed to learn their place, that no one would steal "him" away. That was when the blue mech honestly began being concerned for Knock Out's mental state. And he wasn't the only one to notice the medic's change in personality. Breakdown would often catch Soundwave's visor lingering in Knock Out's direction, and how the TIC almost seemed… _wary_  of the medic. It didn't bode well with the Stunticon, not at all. 

When he was left alone with Knock Out, the medic was nearly  _obsessive_  over him. His demeanor became almost overly sweet which, Breakdown knew, was not how Knock Out normally acted. It actually began to frighten him a little, and for the first time he felt uncomfortable around Knock Out. The more than cheery greetings, the need to always  _touch_  and  _cling_ , the mutters and glares when Airachnid was around, the near crazed look that entered those once gorgeous optics…

This wasn't the Knock Out he had fallen in love with.

Not at all.  
 

* * *

  
The energon drips leading down the hallways should have been the first hint that something was definitely wrong. But as Breakdown followed the blue trail, he thought it was just an injured Vehicon that had been on its way to the med bay, since that was where the trail led to. Entering the room, he did not expect to walk in on what he saw. He felt the energon flowing through his fuel lines run cold, and he froze in his spot as his remaining optic widened in shock.

Knock Out stood above the dissected body of Airachnid, the whole front of his form covered in energon splatters. The femmes body had been practically  _torn apart_ —her head was missing, several of her extra legs were scattered about the room, and her entire mid section was decorated with gashes that were deep and fatal. A energon dripped from the med berth she was strapped down to, creating a pool of the blue liquid to form on the floor.

Knock Out looked up from his work, giving a sweet smile on his energon-splattered face. "Breakdown, how nice of you to join me!" His ruby optics still held a crazed look in them, and his voice sounded too damn  _cheery_  despite the fact he just committed murder. "That wretched insect managed to scratch my paint, would you mind helping me buff out the damages?" Breakdown was utterly speechless as he took several steps back as the medic approached, his yellow optic landing on his partner's saw that was still out. "Breakdown, love, what's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

"I–" He literally had no words, too horrified and disturbed by what he just witnessed. He took a few more steps back, but Knock Out, in one fluid motion, rushed forward, trapping Breakdown against the wall as he typed in the locking code for the doors only the CMO on the ship had. Breakdown was locked in with no way out. "What did you  _do?_ " he whispered, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"I took care of the competition!" Knock Out chirped, running a clawed digit down the side of Breakdown's face gently. He gave another sickeningly sweet smile as he tilted his head to the side, optics positively glowing as he leaned in closer and purred, "Now I can have you all to myself~" 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have never actually watched/read a yandere anime/manga, so I hope this is sorta right. If not, I apologize. :'D  
> I also kinda imagined him going after any vehicons who even dared to look at breakdown too long alskdf


End file.
